


If you don't know how to keep it down

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they had met was in the casting for their roles. Some could say it was friendship at first sight since that first moment; they had gotten along like a house on fire.<br/>It wasn't hard for James to make friends-a lot of people said he was easy to be with, and so nice, that you couldn’t resist him. But for James it was something more.</p><p>He kept his friends close, but never too close, not like he had been after just a week with Michael.<br/>It was crazy, but with one look into his gray-green eyes, James … fell.</p><p><strong>Prompt by tamarieladoness:</strong> Michael/James on set of Xmen: First Class or Xmen: Days Of Future Past- friendship to love! Awkward flirting, blushing, just general cuteness! (There can be smut, but the writer can do as they wish!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamarieladoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [tamarieladoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Michael/James on set of Xmen: First Class or Xmen: Days Of Future Past- friendship to love! Awkward flirting, blushing, just general cuteness! (There can be smut, but the writer can do as they wish!)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Hello my dear readers. I hope so much you'll enjoy this story. And even more I hope that tamarieladoness - whose promt this is about - will like this. I hope so much not to dissapoint you with this. So ... have fun. 
> 
> But one thing, you'll need to know that this story is proofread by the beautiful GodStark. So thank you again. <3 
> 
> Now - enjoy and please let me know what you think about this.

 

The first time they had met was in the casting for their roles. Some could say it was friendship at first sight since that first moment; they had gotten along like a house on fire.

It wasn't hard for James to make friends-a lot of people said he was easy to be with, and so nice, that you couldn’t resist him. But for James it was something more.

 

He kept his friends close, but never too close, not like he had been after just a week with Michael.

It was crazy, but with one look into his gray-green eyes, James … fell.

 

~*~

 

They’d been filming for two months; and the scenes between Erik and Charles had become intense. James’s thoughts were confirmed. Ever since reading the comic books about X Men, he had thought about Erik and Charles being … more than just friends. This feeling had grown stronger after watching the movies with Patrick and Ian. Together they did such a great job in showing the incredible bond Magneto had with the Professor. Even as the enemies, they showed something more; something deeper than normal friendship.

 

This was the reason why James wanted to keep these intense feelings in First Class. He had thought it would be difficult, to show such emotions, but then he had read the script and his task had suddenly become a lot easier. Because it was already written. He just needed to bring it to life. To show Charles’ growing love for Erik.

 

The beep from his phone forced James to open his eyes. He had lain down to sleep a few hours before getting up again for the next scene getting filmed. Opening the text he had gotten, he began to smile.

 

_Hey, James. You still awake?_

 

_Still. Why?_

 

James bit his lip, while staring at Michaels name at the top of the whatsapp messenger. Next to it was a picture of Michael smiling broadly and happy. All teeth, all wide and … sharky. James loved it.

 

_Ordered too much Pizza- since I didn't see you eat something today I wanted to ask you if you wanted some? I can come to your room, if you want?_

 

Just reading just the word Pizza made his tummy rumble and James felt himself blushing a little. Michael was right-he hadn't eaten anything. Not really. There was that cookie from Jennifer and more coffee, he could count, but … no. Nothing. It made him aware of how much attention Michael showed toward him. And it made his insides go warm and tingly.

 

_Yes, please. If you don't mind._

 

Again he bit his lip as he sat up and pushed the dark blanket from his body. Slowly he got up, before looking in the mirror. There he was. Rumpled hair. Wearing a black T-Shirt which was a far too big for his body and shorts. Grabbing his tartan pajama-pants, he heard a knocking on his door.

 

“Come in.”

 

They had exchanged their replacement key cards for their rooms about four weeks ago. James couldn’t remember when exactly, but he knew why. Living together in the same hotel; it was very practical. Having some thoughts in the middle of the night brought them together every time. It was more often James who went to Michael’s room. And it happened more than once a night, that they slept next to each other in the same bed.

 

Sitting back on his bed, James switched light on the bedside on so a soft glow flowed through the dark room. And suddenly he felt, like it was too … dark. No, not dark. Smoochy. And it made his heart race.

 

“Hey. There you are. Are you alright?”

 

“Hm? Yes. Thank you, I hadn't really thought about eating something, until you had mentioned it.”

 

Head shaking, Michael sat down next to him and it was until them, that James saw, he was just like James in his sleeping clothes. But the Shirt, Michael was wearing, wasn't too big. It was … very good fitting, just like his gray pants, they sat low on his hips. And it looked incredibly sexy.

 

But the sight was destroyed, as Michael shoved a napkin with a big slice of Pizza straight into his line of sight. 

 

“Here. You need to keep a better eye on yourself, James. I don't want you to get sick.”

“Thank you. And nobody gets sick so fast just from not eating something over a day!”

 

He took a bite, only to feel suddenly very hungry. But he kept eating slowly, because this was Michael being nice and fucking incredibly concerned. And James didn't want to eat away all his food, though Michael did only watch him.

 

“Maybe, but what was a few weeks ago, James? You had forgotten to drink something and you got dizzy. You must be more cautious. And if not for you, do it for me.”

 

Slowly James swallowed. Again he felt himself blushing, before looking down in his lap. This was so crazy, he thought. Because sure, he was a little bit lazy when it was about his health. But nobody else had said something like Michael before. Never had somebody had concerned about him, like Michael did. And his mother didn't count!

 

“Okay okay … I’ll try.”

 

With this he looked up at Michael again, who smiled softly. Not showing all his teeth, but just … beautiful.

 

“Good. So, do you want to watch a movie while eating?”

“Well, Star Trek’s on…if you want?”

 

Now Michael showed all his teeth, while James nearly sprang from his bed, to get the TV-remote.

 

“You're such a geek.”

“Really?”

 

Standing between Michaels legs, he grinned and shook his head.

 

“Says the one wearing Star Wars Shirts. And reciting Yoda.”

“I just say 'long life and prosper'.”

“It's 'live long and prosper', Michael!”

 

After this Michael just laughed, while James positioned himself with his back pressed into his pillows. Then he made a sign for his friend to join him. Next to each other, they watched episode after episode, while eating Pizza. It was just like any other night when they were together.

 

Only that this time James woke up n the middle of the night laying on Michaels body. Too tired and to lazy to move, he fell back asleep. Feeling, maybe just dreaming, soft, warm hands on his back.

 

~*~

 

Sniffling, James took the thick woolen blanket over his shivering shoulders. Then he toddled into the kitchen, making himself tea. Three fucking hours they had filmed the damn water scene between Erik and Charles. And while Michael had this practical diving suit, James had only his trouser and Sweatshirt on. Clearly the water was warm, but getting out and in again and again and again wasn’t any good for his body.

 

And James got very cold very fast. He was just happy to get away before Michael could take a better look on him, because he really didn’t look good. His eyes were red, just like his nose and he felt like shit. It was just his luck that Matthew and Bryan had given him the rest of the day a little free time. So he could maybe recover from the day. It was this or dying, because James hated to be sick.

 

A sudden knock on his door took him out of his trance-surprised him to the point that he dropped his tea cup on the floor. 

 

“Fuck - yes, just one second!”

 

For a moment he looked at the mess he had made, before being very careful about not to step into a broken piece, because this was the last thing he needed. Ripping the door open- because he thought it would be the room service with his soup- he blinked.

 

“What …? I thought you need to film some scenes?”

 

James tried so hard not to sniff, but he needed fucking air to breath. This wasn't fair, he thought, as Michael smiled softly, but with something else in his eyes.

 

“They already finished, James. I just wanted to look after you. You didn't seem to be okay with the water scene and … Fuck, let's get you in the room. It's too cold here for you.”

 

Soft he was being pushed back in his own room by Michael’s warm hands. Even over the blanket, he could feel the warmth of them. It was so nice to feel, he blushed a little. 

 

“You don't look good, James.”

“Thank you, very much.”

“No … you dork. I mean … you look sick. Here let me ...”

 

The way Michael looked at him, did something to James’ stomach. Standing still, he let Michael touch his forehead and his cheeks, leaving hot flushes. Of course they touched each other. It was nothing new-but this felt just so intimate, letting Michael taking care of him like this. And he just touched his face. Still. And still looking deep into his eyes.

 

Then the fingers sank down his neck and James felt hotter than ever before. This wasn't good, he thought, biting his lips nervous, then licking them and watching Michael’s eyes follow the motion.

 

“I think … Have you already taken a hot bath or a shower?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, two times, actually. I felt so cold. I just wanted to make me a tea, but … didn't want you to wait, or whoever could stand at my door, you know.”

 

He watched Michael nod, but he looked still deep in thoughts. Then he took his hand away and James felt cold again. He wanted to ask Michael to touch him there again. Because this … no. He couldn't - shouldn’t even think about it.

 

Slowly James turned around, but then his friend held him back. Softly, like every other touch of Michael.

 

“Where are you going?”

“Kitchen?”

“No. I make you a tea and something hot, while you lay down in your bed.”

“But - ...”

 

Unsure, he wanted to argue, but there was something in this gray-green eyes, that made him silent. Lastly he nodded, only to have Michael hold onto his wrist, as he wanted to go in the kitchen.

 

“Be careful at the sink. I had broken a cup.”

“Why?”

 

Rolling with his eyes, James smiled at Michaels question.

 

“Fun. No. I was so lost in my thoughts and the knocking just … surprised me. That's all. Just be careful okay. Don't want my doctor to get hurt.”

 

For one moment his friend just looked him in the eyes. Than he smiled and turned his wrist in James’ hand. It was only a second, but he felt warm, soft fingertips graze against the skin on the inside of his own wrist. And hot again he got.

 

“I'm you doctor?”

“Hm.”

“Then do as I said. Lay down and wait for me.”

“I like it when you get decisive.”

 

Smiling at Michael, he turned around and got slowly into the bedroom. There he cuddled himself under the blankets he had laid down there earlier after coming out of the second shower. Then he closed his eyes and waited of Michael. And while he waited, he began to drift into a deep sleep.

 

~*~

 

Michael walked into the kitchen, cleaned the floor off the broken pieces of a once intact cup. This was good for his mind, because it distracted him a little from James. Because it wasn't the right thing to think about his best friend. He shouldn't think about him as being cute when sick. This wasn't just right.

 

And he shouldn't think about kissing him, when his best friend was sick. No.

 

But as he got into the bedroom, he just couldn't ignore his thoughts or wishes anymore. Because … James was cute.

 

The way he slept, with his body curled up around a big pillow.

His hair still a little wet and totally messy.

His nose, just like his beautiful lips, red.

 

Carefully he put the tea on the bedside, before sitting on the edge next to James. For one moment he began to doubt on his own intentions. But then James trembled a little in his sleep. Maybe he was still cold. Even with all those blankets.

 

_It wouldn't be the first time we did this …_

 

He thought and still … Michael knew this was not alone of tiredness. Or just too lazy to get into their own room. No. And it wasn't because of their friendship. He laid down next to James’ body, curling himself around his small frame, because he had begun to feel something deeper for James, than just friendship.

 

“Michael?”

“Sh, sleep, James. I'm here.”

“Hm, it's nice ...”

 

Michael smiled at James sniffled words, than wrapped him in his arms, as the other pressed a little back at his body. He knew it was maybe a big mistake. Because there was a different between flirting and making fun with a friend. But he still hoped that maybe - just a very small maybe, but it was still a maybe - James didn't just made fun with him. That he flirted with him the same way, Michael flirted with him. And that the looks, he sometimes saw, meant more than just simple looks.

 

Closing simple his eyes, he let his thoughts drift.

 

And he knew very well, that he should keep it down with James. But … he just couldn't. Not, when there was still a maybe.

 

~*~

 

“Hey, you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, just still a little raspy in my throat.”

 

Jennifer nodded, then she leaned a little at James, which was the moment, he looked at her. She was such a nice girl, intelligent and lovely. It was so fun filming with her and the others, James felt very content with them. And so was their beginning friendship. So now - looking at her - he had the feeling, she wanted to say, or maybe ask something, James was sure, it was … delicate.

 

“You and Michael … you're …?”

“We're ...?”

 

His eyebrows got up, while Jennifer looked unsure, what she should say. Then she let her eyes drift through the room, which should be the Xavier library. At the one side, open toward the rest of the set, stood Michael and James suddenly needed to smile, as he saw him. Suddenly Jennifer snapped with her fingers, what let him looked back at her.

 

“What?”

“This. I mean this whole, smiley, hugging, cuddle, whatever you two have. I think it's so sweet, how close you two have gotten with each other, but … I never saw two men … like this.”

 

James made a motion with his hand, which should be a little dismissing. But Jen slapped at his hand.

 

“Don't dismiss me like this, James. I hear you two flirting. Even your lines are so … I expect you to get on your knees every time Michael shows his cool Erik-expression. So, just say you two are only friends and I’ll leave you alone, but … for me, there is more.”

 

Of course we're just friends - lied on his tongue. But there was something in his mind, in his gut, so he couldn't. At this time Jennifer watched him very closely, what got him a little nervous, because he didn't like it, when somebody looked at him so sharp. But before he got the chance to explain himself, he heard Michael’s voice and all was forgotten.

 

“You're ready to go?”

“Yeah, whenever you are, my dear.”

 

He threw Michael a bright smile, before standing up and waving at Jen, while going to his friend. By his side, he felt a warm, strong hand on the small of his back and Michael’s warm breath on his temple as he leaned a little at his side.

 

“Is Jen alright? She looked a little solicitous.”

“Hm? Oh yes, she was just asking about you being my friend.”

 

They walked out of the set, into the bright sun and James felt himself smiling easier now. He always loved the sun, but with the smell of cold air he liked even more. Because his favorite time in the year was and would always be autumn.

 

“What have you told her?”

 

Michaels voice, slowly and curios, let James smile cheeky. Then he looked up at his friend and blinked innocent.

 

“What should I have told her?”

“Don't know … maybe that I'm your best friend?”

“Only my _best_ friend? Oh my dear. You’re the greatest friend between all best friends.”

 

James smile got bigger, as Michael began to show his teeth, what he loved so much from his smiles. It makes his insides tingle and go warm.

 

“Really? I am?”

“Yeah.”

 

The hand on the small of his back, moved a little like a soft caress, and James felt instantly the heat rushing into his cheeks. But he couldn't stop smiling, which made Michael grin broader.

 

“Then your greatest, best friend should take you out to a cup of tea. And maybe you get these Sandwiches you like so much.”

“Yes, I think you should do that.”

 

They looked at each other for a while longer, before he heard a sudden screech, and then James had his arms full of Caleb, who ran directly into him. The only thing, saving him from a hard collision with the hard ground, where Michaels arm around him and his hot body flushed on his back.

 

“My god, I'm so sorry, James. Really. Sorry.”

 

The redhead vanished as fast, as he collided with James, and he didn't know who had the reddest face. Caleb because of running half over James or James for being hold by Michael. But the bets where definitely on him.

 

~*~

 

This wasn't the first time they had done this …

And James was sure it wouldn't be the last time …

It was until the golf cart slammed against the car, the last thing he could think about - for a very long moment - was …  _the sky is so, so blue._

 

Then a face popped up in his direct line of sight, mumbling some words, he didn't understand. Slowly he turned his head, only to watch Michael running in a strange way that made James laugh hysterically. Laughing he rolled onto his hurting side, ignoring the people gathering around him.

 

This was most definitely the most fun he’d had in a while. 

 

~*~

 

Sitting later in an Ambulance, James was in a really serious situation. Because right in front of him stood Simon, with Michael sitting next to him. Both of his shins where bleeding and James felt really bad about it. But at the same time he didn’t know how to show this feeling when Michael was clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“... _not_ funny! How should I explain this to Kevin? _Hey Kevin, James was racing into your new Lexus_ \- and could you stop your _fucking_ laughter?! I think I'm going crazy. Am I in kindergarten?!”

 

Simon got so angry one of the medics had to calm him down. James looked at Michael, who was still laughing.

 

“I'm sorry, Michael. Really.”

 

He meant it seriously, but James couldn't hold his laughter, which made his words just complete ridiculous. 

 

“I know, but … fuck, James … that was so crazy.”

 

James fell a little to the side, so his face collided softly with Michael’s vibrating shoulder. There he smiled and closed his eyes. He was still a little dizzy, because of the collision on his head but this couldn't vanish the hilarious feeling in his mind. The Doctor had said it was the shock that had made them act this way. Also that they would very soon feel the after effects. But for now, they had their fun.

 

“I know. How the fuck did you get on the driver seat?”

 

“I have … no fucking clue.”

 

Again they both began to laugh and even if James' side hurt like a bitch, it was still funny as hell.

 

~*~

 

“Fuuuuck … my head hurts so much ...”

 

James held his head in both of his hands, wishing it would help in any way. His skull felt like it would explode any second. Michael - lying next to him on his bed - moved closer to him, until he felt his warmth through his shirt.

 

“Want me to make it better?”

“Hm.”

 

The noise James made was too needy - too desperate. But for this moment it didn't matter to him. Then he suddenly felt Michael’s soft, long fingers on his temple, whilst his thumbs softly stroked his hair. Slowly James let out the breath he was holding- because even breathing hurt. But with the gentle massage he got, the pain began to slowly fade away. 

 

James couldn’t tell if Michael had done this for hours or minutes; but it was beautiful and made him feel so good, that he could open his eyes again. As he did, the first thing he saw were Michael’s gray-green’s. Suddenly he was aware of how close they were; James lying on his back, whilst his friend leaned over him, so he could touch him. As soon their eyes made contact, time seemed to stand still. Because there was something there…something they hadn’t spoken of. 

 

A sudden spark intensified as Michael’s soft fingers glided to his cheek. Touching James like so… like nobody else had ever touched him. Never had he been looked upon with such an expression. And suddenly nothing seemed to matter anymore.

 

He didn't think.

He didn't feel unsure anymore.

It was like he was on autopilot, as he put his hand on Michael’s neck, holding himself a little there, as he leaned up to kiss him. Hot breath on his lips made his stomach tingle and James could practically  _taste_ him-and then somebody knocked hard at his door.

 

The moment broke. James blushed hard, while Michael stood up hectically to answer the door.

 

“Fuck.” He mumbled and held his head again, now feeling lightheaded. 

 

~*~

 

Since the-almost-kiss - as James was calling it- everything seemed to be a little awkward between Michael and him. Suddenly being alone with him didn't felt easy or ordinary anymore. It felt sheepish and James asked himself if Michael felt the same. Especially it was him who had made the motion for a kiss. Not Michael. So James did the only thing that seemed to be right.

 

He tried to avoid Michael.

 

Maybe one should note the word  _tried._ Because just how could he avoid him, when they seemed to be together every minute of every day? They filmed together-so many scenes and even if it was easy to put all his new feelings into Charles, that didn't change what he wanted …

 

Even if James didn't really know what exactly it was that he wanted.

 

But he knew, that looking at Michael was now accompanied with nervousness and the thoughts about  _how would his lips would taste…_

 

And maybe he should know that this would only lead to someone noticing his dilemma.

 

“Hey, McAvoy.”

 

Warm hands settled for a moment on his shoulders, before one slid down his right arm, while the other slipped over the space between his shoulder blades. There was only one person who would touch James like this. Affectionate and flirty. A little too much sometimes-and whilst James wished it was Michael would touch him more, he felt that they would never get away from each other. 

But thinking about Michael now didn't do any good for James, so he just looked to the side, where Kevin smiled at him. Pale blue eyes looked at him with some intent, and James didn't really want to know …

 

“I've watched you.”

“Creepy, Kevin.”

 

The older man smiled broader, which made him look like Shaw. A little bad - a little crazy - And James thought it would be really the best, if he would  _run._

 

“Maybe. But I have saw you mooning and I thought it would be the perfect time for you to get laid.”

 

A little shocked, he blinked. Suddenly Kevin's words seemed to get through the cotton in his skull. 

Because … no, he hadn’t really said that…had he? 

 

But the way Kevin looked at him …

 

The way, he smiled …

 

Where the fuck was Michael when he needed him the most?! James thought a little desperate.

 

“Oh, McAvoy, don't look so shocked. I only want what's the best for you. And you look like you need a little _happy time_. And since I'll having a date tonight, I thought you could come along.”

 

“I'm not going on a date with you and your date.”

 

Again the older man got nearer to him and James' eyebrows slowly climbed up his face. 

 

“You're coming with me, okay. You can go, whenever you want. But just … enjoy one day, one evening with another person who's not Michael Fassbender. Or yourself.”

 

Maybe Kevin was right. This might be crazy, because this was  _Kevin_ , and he wasn't ever right. But now … maybe it would do him some good, to get out of the hotel. Or a little away from his best friend, whose body was an open book for very perverse fantasies. So James closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the older man again.

 

“Okay. I'm coming with you. But if this leads to something, I will tell Michael.”

 

At the last part, Kevin nods a little frantically before he mutters the time James should be finished. Then he walked away and James sat down on a couch placed in the set. 

The last time Kevin had taken him to a  _date_ , he was alone with the man and while James hadn't problems with flirting with  _nearly everybody_ , he had his limits. And this meant he wouldn't play with Kevin around, just to avoid a tendinitis in his right hand.

 

~*~ to be continued ~*~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is rising ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the beautiful comments and the kudos.   
> I was so happy to get them, you have no idea.  
> So, this is the chapter, before the last one - which will be just a short closure to this fiction.   
> I hope so much, that you'll like this chapter and I'm already in exitement to read, what you think about. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank my lovely beta-reader. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you, so, so much. <3
> 
> Now, I hope you'll enjoy this and wish you fun.

Michael walked slowly up to James’ door. He stood there for a long time, staring at the wood. He thought back to that evening - the moment he had finally tasted James’ breath on his lips. Only to get interrupted by their Co. Since then it had been very… difficult. Because every time they were alone, all he wanted to do was to press James against the nearest wall or surface, where he could finally claim those fucking sexy lips.

 

He wanted him so much, like nothing else in his life. But - and this was the major factor holding him back - James was trying to avoid him. Not that he couldn't understand why. It had been a very awkward moment after Jennifer had asked them to join her and Nick for dinner. They were silent and distant and for the first time, Michael felt uncomfortable with James. But after he lay in bed, spending most of the night thinking about this one moment - he was sure: James wanted the same. He wasn't alone in his attraction - with his feelings.

 

And now he was standing there - right outside James’ door. Wanting nothing more than to knock and finally ask him out. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and a shocked James stood before him. “Michael? Eh … So-sorry, I just … Did you need something?” Michael couldn't hold his smile back, as he watched James stumble over his words. But then he saw how well dressed he was-black trousers, which made his ass look very sexy. A blue button down, making his eyes shine even more than should be possible. And suddenly, he felt like an idiot.

 

“No. Just the book … I had given you a week ago.” It was the only thing that was maybe a little convincing. “Oh. I haven't read it yet. But, I can give it to you - the book, I mean … I can - ...” Michael blinked as James stumbled again, his cheeks going red. Then he shook his head, before stopping James gentle with a hand around his wrist. “No, it's okay. Take your time. Just thought …” _That I saw the signs right._ Michael thought, but never let the words out. Instead, “You're going out?”

 

Yeah, he was masochistic enough to want to hear it out loud. There was a hopeful whisper in his mind, which said, maybe he was just so beautiful and sexy dressed up because of … not a date. But James looked suddenly to the side. Biting his sinful, red lips, Michael didn't need more. “Something like that, but - ...”

 

Before James said anything more Michael stepped back. Smiling more than he felt comfortable with, he felt his heart clench a little bit. “Great. I mean … you've been single now for a very long time and … I was always wondering why, because you're so …” He stopped himself from saying more; he inhaled deeply. “I hope you'll have fun.” With that - and without looking back- Michael turned around and walked to his room. It was more of a run once he was sure he was far enough away from James’ peripheral vision. He got inside, standing with his hard beating heart and leaning against the wood.

 

“ _Verdammt!”_

 

~*~

 

Nursing his wine, James had his head propped on his hand. The restaurant was fucking perfect. The light was fucking romantic. The food was fucking delicious. The view outside was fucking beautiful. And James was fucking depressed that Michael wasn't sitting next to him. Instead Kevin sat there, flirting with a very nice woman. Opposite from James sat a very nice another very beautiful woman. Brunette, a body which was curvy and sexy, but definitely not Michael's smoking hot. Eyes, deep green - also not Michael's beautiful gray-greens - and a soft voice, which didn't made his skin prickle, like Michael's used to.

 

Suddenly every bit of tiredness rushed from his body, as he felt something brush against his calf. His eyes blinked at his  _date_ who suddenly smiled very seductively at him. Shocked, James pushed the chair back standing up at the same time. “Hey, James … what's wrong?” James looked at Kevin, who was watching him concerned, but at the same time …

 

“That's not your fucking - you - I … This was the last time, Bacon.” With that he walked out of the restaurant, informing the waitress to keep the bill on Kevin “Hey, you cannot - James!” Outside, Kevin held him back by grabbing on his wrist, giving him a reassuring smile.“It's just a little fun. Come on. Take it easy. It's just sex.” James pinched the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes, he began to count. But after his anger wasn't easing, he looked at the other man. “No. It's not just sex. Something like that would ruin everything. My career, our movie and so much more. Did you really think, that ordering a ...”

 

James lowered his voice, since they were standing on the sidewalk. “... an escort, would be a good idea? First you want to fuck me, because you're curious. And now you bring me here, saying it would be just a fucking, normal date, only to order us escort services? You may be have your perfect, rich life. You have your fucking reputation. But I'm don’t. I'm not like the actors you used to be with. And if you will do something like that again - with me or with any other one of my friends, I will make sure, not even a prostitute wants to be with you.”

 

He might’ve been a little drunk-he was usually a nice guy. But things like that just made James very angry. Kevin, who seemed to understand, nodded slowly. “Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry, okay. It's just … I'm not used to acting with people who are … like you. You're all so normal, nice and established. I always used to have sex on the sets or get dragged into the backrooms, where only money and power used to matter. I just … didn't think, that you don’t… you know.” James watched Kevin with close attention. Then he let out a deep sigh.

 

“I know you're not a bad guy. Just … keep it down for the next time.” Waving for a cab, he left Kevin behind. As he walked back to his hotel, he didn’t feel like he wanted to be alone. He would go to Michael, but … he couldn't. He wanted to so much, but Michael was really his first ever best friend. He trusted him with his life, with everything. But he was scared. Scared to lose him.

 

James knew what had happened with his parents. He know what'd happened all around the world. Some friends turned into lovers and then? They separated, they drifted away.

 

And alone thinking that something like that could happen to them - no - this wasn't something James could live with.

 

~*~

 

“You're an idiot.” Was the first he heard the next morning, which made him jump. Jennifer sat down after slamming down her breakfast next to James on the table. All without even looking at him.

 

“Could you … eh … I wish you a good morning, too?” Confused, he tried to make contact with her eyes, but she just shook her head, before she was looking straight to the buffet table, where Michael stood. “Whatever had happened between you two, get over it and act like normal, _adult_ people again.” She said as her eyes finally locked with James’. He felt his cheeks warm, so he eyed his untouched omelet.

 

“Don't know what you mean.” He mumbled, which earned him such a hard strike on his arm. He nearly let out a shout of pain. Shocked, he opened his mouth, but Jennifer didn't let him ask why the fuck she had hit him.

 

“Don't fucking lie to me. You let yourself go to a Date with Kevin, but you turned down Michael? What's wrong with you?!” He blinked, and suddenly knew what was wrong, but at the same time … not?

 

“No, I mean - yes. But - wait! First, yes, it's true that I was out with Kevin, but only because of … the fact that I … eh … wanted to go out with other people. And second, I haven't turned Michael down. How … did you come to this conclusion?” James was looking at Michael, who still stood by the buffet. For a normal person it seemed, like he was unsure what he should eat, but for James, he saw his tense shoulders. His straight back and the way he made very tiny steps. He wasn't even hungry - Michael was avoiding the fact that he needed to sit down with his breakfast. And Michael knew, if he did sit down, and it wasn’t at James table, they all would know that there was something wrong between them.

 

“Because I told him that he should finally ask you out. Okay, maybe not directly like that, but … yeah. Only to find him two hours later in the hotel bar, drunk.” What Jennifer told him made James suddenly feel like a complete idiot. No … that was too nice. “I thought you liked him. I mean the way you always looked at him. Was I wrong?”

 

As Jennifer spoke, James continued to fixate his gaze on Michael. Suddenly was standing up from his chair, pushed his way through some people, to the buffet. Only it was as he arrived at Michael’s side, he suddenly didn't even knew what he should say. But Jennifer’s words had opened something inside of him. So he said the first thing that came into his mind, as he looked up at Michaels face-the man adamantly staring at the food. 

 

“I missed you yesterday.” He had said it a little too loud, which earned him a funny look from an old woman next to Michael. But he ignored it. Instead, he watched Michael, who finally turned to look at him. James felt himself blush under Michael’s intense gaze. Then he saw the tension slowly vanish from his beautiful face, yet still some concern. 

 

“Kevin … didn’t do anything…bad, did he?” James opened his mouth to deny the question, but it may be the second of his own faltering that made Michael’s eyes go from concern, to murderous. “That fucking _Dreckschwein!”_ Suddenly Michael set his dish down, before he stormed away. James thought back, as he had told Michael - weeks ago - that Kevin wanted a Date with him, so he could get into his pants. Out of curiosity. But Michael was so angry at Kevin, he had made very clear - on the set - what he thought about Kevin being so forward to James.

 

As he remembered this, he knew exactly where Michael would go to, which made him run to follow him. Just in time, he arrived at the elevators, where his friend stood already in one cabin. And it was only thanks to his fast legs that he made it between the closing doors. A little breathless, but he was there.

 

“Could you … please do … nothing about this.” He panted. Fuck. Maybe he should quit smoking. In a half year he would be on a field, playing football and not panting or dying out of breathlessly. 

 

“I had warned him. If he would do something like that again, he would regret it.” James blinked. Then he turned around slowly but he leaved his hand on the wall, because he still felt like his legs would give out underneath him if he would let go. So he pressed the emergency-button, before James turned around once more. This time, he pushed himself in front of his best friend, while the lift stopped.

 

“You will do no such thing. He … yes he did something … but not like the last time and it's in addition not … necessary for you to rescue me. I can look after myself, too.” He looked deep into Michael’s eyes, still filled with anger. And it was not easy to bring this expression to his face. Because the man before him was one of the nicest people on earth. James just didn't know anybody who was like Michael. “It's very sweet, but very not necessary, my friend.”

 

It held nearly a minute more, before Michael’s expression began to fall and he just sank back onto the wall behind him. Palming his face, in his hands, Michael looked so vulnerable, and James couldn't any different, as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so … I don't know what got into me. It's just … I don't like the way he looks at you.” James tilted his head a little to the side. He didn't know that Kevin looked at him like that. Yeah, he made his fucking suggestions sometimes, because he was a pig. But he did so with some others, too. And yes it was annoying, but …

 

But suddenly he was aware, that Michael and he were alone. For the very first time in such a constricted space. And they were touching.

 

This came then into the forefront of his mind, as Michaels hands’ slipped from his face and their eyes made contact. His heart thumbed suddenly harder in his chest, than before and James again, felt his cheeks blushing. His breath caught in his throat, as he watched Michael lean forward. Their breath mingled and James eyes began to close. But then the lift suddenly made a jumping motion, and Michael leaned away from him.

 

“We should go back.” Michael said slowly, without remaking contact with James' eyes.

 

And then he knew that he had ruined it.

Whatever he had thought would be there …

 

He had ruined it and it made his eyes sting even more. 

 

~*~

 

It's had taken longer than James had wanted it to take, and yet a shorter time had left him scarred enough. And it's the goddamn awful scene on the beach, that took so many tries. They do it over and over and over again. While James just laid there, on Michael’s lap - it's the 58th take, and yes he had counted - he just … couldn't anymore. Because this was it - how their own friendship would break with time. Because deep down there was something, James had thought they both wanted …

 

And before he could control it, the tears began to fall, as he told  _Erik_ \-  _Oh, my friend, we do not._

 

He saw the tiny shift in  _Eriks_ expression and there was suddenly something from Michael. Something, his friend did never in his acting. Never did he let himself slide into his character. He let the character dominate himself. Not the way around. But here he was. And just as he - and maybe Michael too - forgot about the cameras, the rest of the crew …

 

“ _Cut!”_ James jumped nearly out of his body, which suddenly made him aware, of the way, Michael held him. Very strong, very tight. And that James was still crying. “That was fucking brilliant. I hadn't thought that it would be so...” The words of Matthew faded into the background, while James continued to look into Michaels eyes. But then, his friend smiled - and it was so fucking strained, that James felt his insides clench - and laid him back onto the sand. Very soft and gentle, before Michael got up.

 

Staring into the deep blue of the sky, James asked himself, if they really were like they used to be or if it was just easier to pretend they were.

 

But sometimes easy was not always right.

 

~*~

 

James looked at the clock on the wall. Then out of the window. It was already dark and the more time began to pass, he felt more nervous than before. Finally his phone made a sound and as he looked at the screen, he saw the words …

 

_He's coming._

 

Taking a deep breath, James stood up and smoothed down his dress shirt. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he felt a little dizzy. Never before had he done something like this-he still felt crazy for doing it. But … this was Michael. And fuck it if he would ever take the easy way out.

 

Then he heard the clicking sound of the door opening, only to freeze, as a soft woman’s laugh came through the room.. “You're impossible.” She said and James wanted to throw up. Instead he turned around three times and searched for a fucking cover. 

 

“You know me, I'm like that.” Michael answered. James could hear the smile in his voice, which made the final solution only more hurtful and desperate at the same time.

 

And with that he shoved himself underneath Michael’s bed. Only to cringe, as he saw the big balls of dust. Holding his breath, he watched as first Michael´s feet came into the bedroom, then black and very nice looking high heels followed. He should have thought about this. He shouldn’t have assumed that Michael would wait for him.

 

“You’re still forgetting your phone when you go out.” The woman said and James sucked in his breath. Fuck – his phone was still on the bed. Michael knew it would be his phone. He had often enough played funny games on it, because he didn't have - like James - a _Samsung_. Palming his face, James waited for Michael to do something. James didn't even know how he would react, if he knew that his best friend intruded his bedroom. 

 

Okay, that was a lie. He would be curious and then he would get over it, because it was Michael. His friend would have had a reason to get into his bedroom. He trusted him so much, that it could be only seen as dangerous. So he waited for his next words. Anything …

 

“Oh, this … is …” Slowly, Michael´s voice went going silent, as he walked closer to the bed - maybe he was taking a look at the phone. James licked his lips nervously whilst he stared at Michael´s Chucks. Oh, how much he loved to see him in those shoes. Michael looked in them always so casual, natural, … _sexy_.

 

“Mine - yeah. Eh … I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm really tired.“ His phone? James frowned. Then he watched, as the heels walked closer to his friend and he suddenly felt something he had never felt before. Jealousy. “It's okay, I know how long your days can get. But you will call tomorrow?”

 

They’ve known each other for a long time? James pressed his lips together, as his chest ached. He felt so fucking dumb. “I will. I'm glad you made a visit.” From the soft sound of fabric rustling, James assumed they were hugging. Suddenly he wished for the easy way. That wouldn't hurt so like this. “What do you think? That I would miss such an opportunity? You clearly don't know me very well, even after all these years.”

 

Hi bit his lip, and closed his eyes. Okay, Michael knew this woman a few years? That was … bad, because never had told his best friend him about a woman. But maybe they just were friends? Like Michael and James?

 

The comparison was a bad choice, because of his own feelings toward his best friend. The two pairs of feet began to walk out of the bedroom and James was thinking about rolling out from under the bed and throwing himself out of the window. It would hurt even less than what he was feeling in this very second.

 

Instead, he stayed hidden underneath, and it wasn’t even a minute before his friend came back. For a moment Michael just stood in the doorway. Then he walked to the bed and sat down. James was more than happy that the mattress was in a better state than the floor underneath this bed.

 

For him, it seemed he needed to wait until Michael went into the bathroom or until he was going to sleep. But would he just ignore James’s mobile in his …

 

“How long do you intend to lie under my bed?” Or he could just know James well enough to guess what James would do-that he would hide like this. 

 

“The rest of my life.” He said in a definite tone. Above him, he heard something very soft, Michael let out a soft laugh, which didn’t made it easier for him. He felt so … hurt and like the biggest idiot on earth. And this was fucking embarrassing for him, therefore nothing to laugh about.

 

“And how do you think you would you nourish yourself?” James eyed the big ball of dust before his face and gave out an annoyed huff which sent the ball across the floor, between Michaels feet. “I'm sure I will never starve because of all those dust underneath your bed. And I think I saw a _Snickers_ here … somewhere.” This time, Michael snickered softly. Then he picked the gray ball from the floor up, with his very long fingers. James loved those fingers.

 

“Doesn't look very enjoyable to me.” Michael mumbled thoughtfully, before his voice began to soften. “How about a Steak or a Pizza?”

 

James liked his lips, and clenched his abs a little, so his stomach wouldn't let out an embarrassing rumble. “If you would be so kind to push it underneath your bed, I'm okay with that.” Fuck … he was so ashamed of himself. This was his best friend, the one he … was in love with and he hid underneath his bed, between dust and a very delicious looking  _Snickers,_ like he wasn't already a 30 year old man.

 

“That's a shame, because I had thought we could sit on my bed and watch Star Trek while we eat.” James´ mind suddenly froze. Star Trek versus his embarrassment? Easy choice. He let out a sigh and pushed himself out from beneath Michael´s bed. Maybe he should have done the other side and _not_ between Michaels fucking long legs. “That wasn’t fair! You know that was a low move.”

 

As he stood up, his hip made contact with one of Michael´s knees, but his face was already red, so he figured it couldn’t get any worse. Instead, he avoided Michael´s eyes while he picked some dust from his clothes. It was at least until Michael got hold of his wrist. Very gently he stopped his nervous movements. “Why did you think you needed to hide underneath my bed?”

 

“Don't know. Just … you … had a woman with you and … I didn't think it would be good for your reputation, if your friend was waiting for you in your bedroom.” Okay, the last part didn't sound so dirty in his mind. Was it dirty intended? But before he could think more about it, Michael shook his head.

 

“Just hold on- you … James did you think I had a date with me?” Could this get only more shameful for him? James asked himself. He was already here, covered in dust, between Michael´s fucking legs and he was fucking sad. So …

 

“Maybe.” He said, picking at dust from his trousers before Michael grabbed his hand. 

 

“I was not, James. That was my sister.” Surprised, his eyes finally made contact with Michael´s. “Your … you never had told me, you have a …”

 

Michael raised his eyebrow and James blinked slowly. “Oh.” Now he felt only more like an idiot. But then his friend released his hands and placed it on James face. Gently, he whipped some dust from James´ nose and his cheek. “You're unbelievable, James. Wouldn't it be easier just to ask me out?”

 

He felt like every breath had been knocked out of his body, and James could only stare at Michael. After a very long time, Michael sighed, and his hand moved to enclose around the back of James’ neck. His smile made butterflies in James stomach, just like his gentle tug. “Go out with me.” His friend whispered against James´ lips.

 

His own hands came up, so he could hold himself steady on Michael´s broad shoulders. “I don't know, I'm all covered in dust and …” A sudden squeak escaped him, mixed with a laugh, as Michael threw him downright on the bed. His heart raced-but this time it was out of something very different. A good different. Breathless, he smiled up at his friend, who carded through James´ short, wavy hair. He didn’t seem to care that James was covered in dust. 

 

“Go out with me.” Michael said again in a very stern voice, but James could see the desire in his eyes, the gentleness, his … caring for James and it made him nod softly. “Of course I will.” He replied quietly, before raising his hand to push some of Michael´s hair back, which had fallen into his beautiful face. “But only if you kiss me.” He threaded his fingers into Michael’s very soft hair, and James finally - _fucking finally_ \- felt Michael´s lips on his own.

 

At first it was very careful, the way his lips gazed over James’ own. It made his eyes flutter shut and he leaned up into the kiss. A hand fell on his thigh and was tightening his grip, as James opened his mouth slowly, just like Michael´s did. He’d never felt so dizzy before, and at the same time he felt like he was thirteen again. Unsure, nervous, but also very excited and curious.

 

It wasn't the first kiss he’d had with a man, but it felt like the very first kiss, that meant  _everything_ to him. While the kiss got deeper, their movements were slowing down. The way Michael´s lips slid against James´ felt like a sensual branding to him, a sensation that ran through his whole body. Never before he felt like this, while kissing somebody. Nothing before felt like this and it was everything he needed. Not even a touch underneath his clothes. It was so crazy and at the same time he was aroused as hell.

 

Then he felt Michaels tongue on his bottom lip. So gentle, he wasn’t even sure he’d felt it. 

His breath stuttered and James wasn't sure if the soft sound of a moan was his or Michael´s. But instead to think about it, his tongue slid slowly over the tip of his friends.

 

It was only one touch. One Second. But the spark that it sent through his body was enough to reverse their positions. Pushing Michael onto his back, he leaned over him and looked into his eyes, darkening in colour. His own hair fell into his face, as he leaned down and kissed him again. This time it wasn’t slow, but very deep, very wet and James couldn't hold back anymore, as he rubbed his hardened length over Michael´s crotch.

 

This time he knew who let out the moan. As he broke the kiss, James kissed his way down over Michael´s jaw, down to his neck, where he bit him, as he felt one of his friend’s hands grip his ass hard. “Fuck!” Then the hand glided over the back of his tight, where Michael grabbed him with power that was just sexy and arousing, but never painful.

 

The next moment, James lay again on his back, with Michael between his legs - only too willing – to spread for him. “You don't know … how many times I have thought about this.”

 

Michael´s voice was very quiet and gentle, as he let his eyes roam over James. From his face, over his body, then back up, as he gentle cupped James face in his palm. With that, his own eyes fluttered shut. “Maybe not. But … I’ve thought about this, too. So we're finally on the same page.”

 

As he opened his eyes again, he made contact with Michael´s. “So, I can finally have you?” James couldn't hold back the frown on his face, by Michael´s question. But then his thumb glided over the soft line on Michael´s forehead. The one, he always showed, when he was unsure about something. “My darling, you had me from the first second we met.”

 

Again he leaned up, as he kissed Michael. Then they sank deeper down in the bed, as Michael pushed himself up and onto James. 

 

An intense shiver ran through his body, as he felt the length of Michael´s cock on his hip. James needed to break the kiss, to take a stuttering breath, before he was looking at his friend, who suddenly ducked his head down. And for a moment he feared, he would maybe disappear. But instead, he felt Michael´s lips on his neck.

 

Biting his own lips, James threw his head back into the mattress. Then he - he didn't even knew how his hands got there - released the sheets, before his fingers were running over Michael´s forearms. There, he felt the thick veins underneath his fingertips, just like strong tendons. And while he just  _needed_ to hold himself onto one of Michael´s strong arms, his other hand roamed onto his hip.

 

His head sank deeper into the mattress, falling to the side, to give Michael more access, all, while his own fingers glided slowly underneath the hem of Michael´s T-Shirt. He ran over his strong back taking the fabric with him, so as soon as it was pushed up, he glided with his hand down again. But this time not on his back, but over his sides and his chest, where he pushed Michael gently back onto the bed. “Off!” He demanded, looking deep into gray-green eyes.

 

Smiling at James, Michael slid back onto his calves and started to take off the shirt. James bit his lips at the sight of his friend’s body. And the hunger that ran through him. Pushing himself up, James took the fabric out of Michael´s fingers and threw it away, before he pulled him into another kiss. His hands lay first onto the flat of Michael´s stomach. And while one slowly ran up over his strong chest, the other made his way over the obscene  _huge_ bulge _._

 

The sound, Michael made only spurred James only on. Again he pushed his friend onto his back, while he began to open the fly. As soon as it was done, James broke the kiss and looked down licking his lips. His mouth opened a little bit, as he pushed the fabric further. Watching in pure hunger and desire Michael´s cock nearly bursting out. “Fuck me.” He murmured and felt his own cock twitch in his trousers. And he was sure there was already a wet spot on his own fly, but it didn't matter to him. Not then. 

 

“I hope so.” Surprised that Michael had enough blood in his brain to answer him, he looked up again. For a second he didn't understand but then it made sense because of his own words of wonder and he blushed a little bit, before smiling secretly at Michael.

 

“You will ...” He whispered seductively against his wet lips, before he was gliding slowly down on his friend. “But … not now.” Watching with a deep satisfaction the shock, desire and arousal on Michael´s face mixing, James slowly looked down at the hard cock right before his face.

 

Oh - how often had he fantasized about this. Maybe pressing Michael against a wall on the set, then sinking onto his knees and sucking him through the thin fabric of  _Eriks_ trousers. 

 

But now - kneeling between his legs - he ran with the tip of his forefinger over Michael´s very wet and swollen tip, down over the thick vein, that went down the underside of his shaft. “Fuck … James!” He looked up, watching as Michael threw his head back, grabbing the headrest so hard his knuckles had gone white. 

Suddenly he was aware that he finally had what he ever wanted. And that he had the opportunity to explore Michael’s body. But now his own desire nearly exploded in the back of his mind and so every bit of control began to crumble, as he leaned down to took Michael´s swollen tip between his lips.

 

In an instant he tasted his rich and salty taste, with something entirely different - maybe sweet - James didn't know, but it was fucking delicious. The finger, still tracing the one vein, settled between Michael´s cock and his balls, where he pressed very carefully. But it was enough to bring more precome down and James licked it away, while he took more of his cock in his mouth. Enjoying it maybe too much, he pushed his free hand down his shorts, while closing his eyes.

 

“ _Gott,_ do you - fuck, you _do!_ James … you don't know … how fucking … so sexy.” In this moment, James thought, it wouldn't be too bad to have a power like _Xavier_ had it. He was very sure he would enjoy it, the mental picture of himself, blowing Michael together with his dirty thoughts. But he couldn't see himself like that. Instead, his blue eyes flew open and he looked underneath his lashes up at his friend, who watched him out of half opened eyes.

 

And as soon their eyes made contact, James felt the cock in his mouth twitching. Drawing a little away - but never letting his cock slip free - he sucked harder, before swallowing Michael´s come and a second later his slowly limping cock down. “James!” He only could hear his own name, over and over again. Than he let go of Michael´s cock. Breathless he leaned with his forehead against his hip, while his left hand still worked his own cock.

 

“No - just …” Gentle, he was tugged up. He was a little surprised of the kiss, Michael greeted him with, before he felt his fly loosen. A little boneless, he sank into the pillows as his friend pushed James´ hand away, to replace it with his own. Waving his fingers in Michael´s hair, James tried to return the kiss, but instead he just moaned into his mouth. Needing more, he pushed his hips up, at the same time, as Michael thumbed his slit and - James thought: _Fuck, where did all those fingers come from?_ \- one of his fingers grazed over his quivering entrance.

 

Throwing his head back, he sucked a breath in, before moaning Michael´s name and coming hard in his hand. Only as he heard a soft wet sound, he dared himself to open his eyes again. Blushing furious, he watched Michael licked his fingers clean from James´ come, before he smirked at him with James’ favorite smile. “You didn't think you were the only one who swallowed, did you?”

 

James didn't even have words for all the feelings in his body. But fuck … he wished they had done this much earlier.

 

~*~ Ending ~*~   


 

 


End file.
